


Больничный

by Lisynok



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: M/M, cannibal, fluff fluff, sick!will
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisynok/pseuds/Lisynok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилл болен, но вынужден все равно идти на работу. Несмотря на это, Джек не отпускает его домой. Появляется Ганнибал, чтобы позаботиться о нем. Пост-1 сезон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Больничный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sick Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319104) by [hannibalmontanabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalmontanabal/pseuds/hannibalmontanabal). 



На улице начинало темнеть, однако Уилл уже чувствовал себя необъяснимо изнуренным. Он стоял босиком, обхватив себя руками, на крыльце и ждал, пока солнце не скроется за деревьями, которые окружали его дом. От холода его бил озноб, а руки покрылись гусиной кожей. Уилл шмыгнул носом, вздохнул и решил отправиться в постель. 

Но вместо того, чтобы спать, он так сильно ворочался в постели, что одеяла и простыни неприятно сбились вокруг ног. Вместе с этим ему было слишком жарко, и от этого он был весь мокрый. Без одеял же Уилла сильно трясло, и он все равно потел. Он застонал и встал, чтобы взять из ванной коробку с салфетками. Нос начало закладывать, а в горле — першить.

Уилл запихнул по салфетке в каждую ноздрю и, кашляя, рухнул обратно в постель, решив укрыться одеялами только по пояс. Наконец веки потяжелели, и он почувствовал, что начинает проваливаться в беспокойный сон.

Сны были похожи на сюрреалистичные картинки, даже не столько на сны, сколько на туманные галлюцинации. В одном он был на американских горках с Аланой Блум. Она улыбалась ему, смеялась, но смех звучал как помехи. Словно белый шум. Тени упали на ее лицо — она превратилась в размытое и темное пятно, а потом и вовсе исчезла. Уилл сидел один в вагончике и смотрел вниз, рельсы уходили прямо в пропасть. Он стал кричать, но только бабочки вылетали из его рта. Теперь рядом с ним сидел Ганнибал, глядя на него с любопытством, а позади них был Хоббс.

В другом сне Уилл все еще лежал в постели. Что-то давило ему на грудь. Ему казалось, что он в комнате не один. Когда он посмотрел на свою грудь, то увидел только кровь, которая покрывала всю кожу липкой и вязкой жижей. Он поднял взгляд и посмотрел в глаза оленю, единственным звуком в комнате было шумное дыхание зверя. В этот момент показалось, что кровать словно «упала» вниз, а Уилла подбросило вверх, и тут он, задыхаясь, проснулся и увидел, что уже восходит солнце. То, что он принял во сне за кровь, было просто его футболкой, которая сбилась на теле. Уилл чувствовал себя так, словно вообще не спал. На самом деле, ему было намного, намного хуже. Шатаясь, он встал с постели, укутался в одеяло, чтобы согреться, и пошел вниз кормить собак. Но прежде, чем он успел это сделать, зазвонил телефон. Уилл уставился на него, раздумывая, не проигнорировать ли звонок, но в конце концов решил ответить.

— Уилл, мне нужно, чтобы ты приехал в морг, — строгий голос Джека отозвался в голове Уилла пульсацией. 

— Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую, Джек. Могу я просто...

— Давай, Уилл. Мне нужно, чтобы ты на кое что посмотрел. Поторопись.

И Джек повесил трубку. Уилл, фыркнув, отложил телефон, бросил одеяло на диван и надел клетчатую рубашку. Ему действительно не хотелось ехать, но, возможно, он мог быть полезен. Возможно, он даже может спасти чьи-то жизни.

 

Когда он вошел в морг, Джек и команда судмедэкспертов уже были там и осматривали тело. Джек стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и хмурился. Сосредоточенное выражение лица Беверли сменилось на обеспокоенное, когда она увидела Уилла.

— Выглядишь не очень хорошо, — сказала она, поджав губы. Уилл кивнул, глядя в пол, и шмыгнул носом.

— Уилл, мне нужно, чтобы ты посмотрел и сказал, что ты думаешь об этом, — позвал Джек и помахал рукой.

Уилл очень старался понять, что происходит вокруг. Он просил Джека повторить ему три раза, прежде чем тот заметно рассердился, но это было неважно. Все, что он видел, по краям расплывалось, было серым и не складывалось в логическое объяснение. Единственное, что Уилл действительно смог понять, что на теле были найдены некоторые новые улики, и Джек считал их очень важными. Уилл поморщился, кашлянув в рукав.

— Джек, — прохрипел Уилл, морщась от пульсирующей боли в голове. — Я действительно не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Я не думаю, что могу... Я не думаю... — Он попятился назад, шатаясь от головокружения. Беверли подхватила его и посмотрела на Джека укоризненно. Она коснулась лба Уилла, ее руки были обжигающе холодными.

— Он весь горит, — пробормотала Беверли.

— Ну, тогда какая, черт возьми, польза от того, что он приехал сегодня? — крикнул Джек, взмахнув руками. Прайс вздрогнул, а во взгляде Зеллера читалось презрение. 

— Мы, вероятно, должны отправить его к доктору, — категорично заявила Бев, не обратив внимания на вспышку гнева Джека.  
— Нет, — сказал Джек и достал телефон, — мы вызовем доктора к нему.

Через пятнадцать минут прибыл Ганнибал. Он поприветствовал всех сдержанной улыбкой и надел латексные перчатки. Доктор Лектер присел перед Уиллом и убрал с его лица влажную челку.

— Откройте рот, — попросил Ганнибал, и Уилл позволил ему вложить себе в рот термометр. Через некоторое время доктор вынул его и посмотрел. — Думаю, его лучше отправить домой.

— Но он нужен мне, — ответил Джек, качая головой. Уилл изумленно посмотрел на него, от лихорадки все словно замедлилось. 

— Сейчас он бесполезен, — сказал Ганнибал и встал, — я отвезу его домой.

 

В машине Ганнибала Уилл прислонил голову к окну и обхватил себя руками. Его сильно знобило. 

— Вот, — Ганнибал изящно снял пиджак и укрыл его им, словно одеялом. Уилл хотел поблагодарить, но горло уже сильно болело. Вместо этого он слабо улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и моментально заснул.

Уилл проснулся от того, что его слегка трясли за плечо, и увидел, что они уже приехали к дому. Ганнибал помог ему дойти до двери, хотя это было и не обязательно, но Уилл все равно был благодарен.

— Спасибо вам, доктор, — пробормотал Уилл. Горло ужасно болело. Он открыл дверь и сделал шаг внутрь дома, — увидимся на следующем сеансе.

— Сейчас, Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал и последовал за ним, — вы очень больны. Поэтому, думаю, что мне следует остаться, пока вам не станет лучше.

Уилл хотел возразить, он хотел побыть один, подняться в спальню и попытаться поспать, но был слишком слаб, чтобы спорить. Он просто пожал плечами и позволил Лектеру следовать за ним.

Прежде чем Уилл успел понять, что происходит, Ганнибал уже укутал его в одеяло и уложил на диван. Он свернул свой пиджак и положил Уиллу его вместо подушки, и, казалось, совсем не был против складок и микробов. Позже Ганнибал кормил его с ложки супом. Уилл подумал, что это довольно нелепо, но при этом вся эта забота была приятна. Он пообещал себе, что, если Ганнибалу понадобится, он с удовольствием вернет долг. 

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Лучше, — ответил Уилл, и это была правда.

— Хорошо, — Ганнибал потрогал лоб Уилла, чтобы опять проверить температуру. Его ладонь задержалась на мгновение дольше, чем требовалось. — Кажется, температура спала. Вам нужно отдохнуть. 

Уилл кивнул и повернулся на бок. Он некоторое время пытался заснуть, а потом вздохнул:

— Я так устал, что не могу спать, — со стоном сказал Уилл.

— Хотите, чтобы я вам почитал? — предложил Ганнибал.

Уилл засмеялся, отрицательно качая головой, а потом замер и, наконец, сказал:

— Да, конечно.

Ганнибал кивнул, встал и стал рассматривать имеющиеся варианты на книжной полке Уилла, затем выбрал книгу о рыболовных приманках.

Через несколько минут Уилл, наконец, глубоко заснул. Сны не снились, он просто дрейфовал в вихре отключенного сознания. Когда он проснулся, Ганнибал уже ушел. Уилл почувствовал разочарование.

Он встал и потянулся. Горло меньше першило, головная боль почти прошла, и он мог стоять, почти не шатаясь. Уилл предположил, что это хороший знак. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел, что Ганнибал оставил свой пиджак.

Подойдя к холодильнику, который обычно был пуст, обнаружил, что Ганнибал оставил ему пачку апельсинового сока и остатки супа, а также записку.

«Дорогой Уилл, я покинул вас, как только лихорадка прошла. Надеюсь, вы не против. Пожалуйста, если вам что-нибудь нужно позвоните мне. Ганнибал Лектер»

Уилл улыбнулся и решил положить записку в кухонный шкаф. Он не совсем мог понять, почему не хочет ее выбросить.

Какое-то время он бродил по дому, вскоре это ему наскучило. Уилл решил позвонить. Через несколько гудков Ганнибал ответил.

— Здравствуйте, доктор Лектер. Я был бы рад, если бы вы... приехали снова. На ужин? Мне ничего не нужно, просто...  
— он запнулся и понял, что этот звонок был ошибкой. Что он хочет сказать? Хоть что-нибудь! — Вы оставили свой пиджак. 

— Конечно, Уилл. Последний пациент у меня в семь. Увидимся в восемь?

Уилл откашлялся и кивнул.

— Да, в восемь подходит. Только готовите вы.

Ганнибал рассмеялся в ответ, но согласился. А Уилл почувствовал себя намного лучше.


End file.
